Patapon: Patapedia
Postacie Psychopatyczny Alosson(Mad Alosson) Historia: Mighty Sora wrzuciła go go świętego naczynia gdzie chciał go opętać Arcybies owoców. Ten się jednak nie dał i uciekł. Hero mode: Bananowa rzeź Z nieba spadają płonące banany! Ekwipunek: Banan "Chiquita" (długi łuk) Bóstwo: Wszechmocny Supermoc: "Superpotęga" - wszytkie statyski będą 5x większe, a staty twoich sojuszników 3x większe Gresh Centuropon Historia Pewnego burzowego dnia, Patapon Gresh podszedł do Century i zaproponował jej grę w karty. Jednak uderzył ich piorun i zmienił w jedną istotę - Centuropona. Klasa i inne *Typ: Wooyari z dziwną, Centurzą maską *Broń: Kolec Century (pika) *Hero Mode: CENTURAPON! **Aktywacja: Pon Chaka - Pon Pon **Zmienia Gresha w Centurę. **Kombo: ***Pon Pon x2 - Uderzenie ogonem ***Pon Chaka x2 - Absorbowanie ***Chaka Chaka x2 - Trucizna ***Don Don x2 - Ślizg ogonem **W tej formie Gresh jest bardzo podatny na ogień, lecz odporny na sen i częściowo na truciznę. Bóstwo: Kuleku Supermoc: "Płomienna zagłada" - każdy podpalony wróg, zmienia się w ognistego demona i przez 10 sekund będzie atakował swoich przyjaciół. Wielki Patapon (Woo) Historia Cannogabang zobaczył zdenerwowoanego Gigantusa i zaczął się z niego śmiać. Rozzłoszczony kolos chciał go zdeptać swoją nogą, ale zniszczył tylko ulubioną armatę herosa "Hot death". Wściekły Uberheros zabił go gołymi rękoma i zjadł go ("Smakował jak Kachek"). Teraz, gdy ma włączony Hero Mode, jest dużo większy. Bronie Używać może: Wielkich Armat, Wielkich Garłaczy i Wielkich Laserów (od zwykłych różnią się tym, że są większe) Ulubione EQ: "Giant Death" (Wielka Armata), "Multi killer" (Wielki Garłacz) lub "Bzib-Bziumber" (Wielki Laser) Hero Mode: "Giga Ba-Bum!" (ang. "Giga Ba-Boom!") Rośnie i rośnie, po czym atakuje, mniej więcej jak zwykły Cannogabang, ALE... niewiem co.... O! Już wiem! Ten tryb ma combo! A poza tym, kule armatnie są większe, odłamki garłacza rówierz, a strumień lasera... nie zgadniecie... JEST WIĘKSZY!!! Armata: "Giga Ba-Bum!" Garłacz: "Giga Tra-Trach!" Laser: "Giga Bziu-Bzium!" Bóstwo: Areach Supermoc: "Wieczna wichura" - każdy atak dystansowy leci dużo dalej, zadaje 3x większe obrażenia i tworzy małe tornada. Antoniusz (Metallicafun) Cesarzopon Wiedźminopon Historia Dawne cesartwo Patarnii rozdzieliło się na 3 władców jednym z nich był Antoniusz (później Metallicafun) gdy przybył na ziemie Patapedi odbił od Ipków zamek Ipkolot i ogłosił się Cesarzem Cesartwa Rzymskiego Narodu Polskiego. Jednak został oskarżony o zdrade i uciekł lecz pewnego dnia odzyska tron. Bronie Katany i Miecze Ulubione eq Ognio-język (Unikatowa Katana) i Srebnik (Super Unikatowy Miecz) Heromode Wiedźminski-Pon Niczym Wiedźmin tnie wrogów Bóstwo: Filia Supermoc: "Kojąca fala" - tworzy wielką falę, która leczy sojusznikó i zadaje obrażenia wrogom. Król Julian (King Julien) Historia Był królem lemurów na Madagaskarze, ale spotkał 4 zwierzęta, poleciał z nimi do Afryki, a potem został z niedźwiedziem w cyrku. potem go wciągnęło do Patapedi. EQ Broń Królewskie berła - podchodzi i wali nimi we wroga, mogą leczyć (Ulubione berło - "Drapacz tyłka") Obrona Korony - specjalne hełmy, tylko dla niego (Ulubiona korona "Korona Juliana") Lemury - broni się swoimi wiernymi sługami (Ulubiny lemur "Mort", ewentualnie "Moris") Hero mode "Słuchać się mnie teraz!" Aktyw.: X-XX-XX (nie trzeba mieć pełnego szału, ale niczego nie przyzwiesz) Combo: Pon-Pon-Pata-Pon = Wrogowie się atakują nawzajem, bo Julian im każe LUB Chaka-Chaka-Pata-Pon = Wrogowie będą nas leczyć, bo Julian im każe Ciekawoski *Król Julian występował we wszystkich "Madagaskarach" (od 1 do 3) *Kocha niedźwiedzia na motorku *Jako jedyny z bohaterów NIE ma konta na Patapedi *Król Julian występował w "Pingwinach z Madagaskaru" Bóstwo: Ghurra Supermoc: "Burza gniewu" - magiczna burza, która co jakiś czas tworzy pioruny, każdy piorun ma 100% szans na podpalenie i oszołomienie. Nie da się pozbyć tych efektów bez Don Chaka. Traitor (TDT) Wojownik w czarnej masce, walczący piękną kosą. Legenda głosi, że był kiedyś Mrocznym Herosem, który zastąpił Krukolca, inna zaś, iż w jego żyłach płynie czysta trucizna. Ekiwpunek Hełm Samuraja Kosa zdrajcy Dark Hero mode: zdrada Aktywacja - Pon Pon Pata Pon Combo - Pon Pon Pata Pon/ Chacka Chacka Pata Pon Mrok nadchodzących chmur dodaje mu chęci do walki, spada trujący deszcz, zadając obrażenia przeciwnikom i wzmacniający Mrocznego, przez co atakuje wroga potężnymi cięciami, zadając wysokie obrażenia z efektem trującym. Bóstwo: Haniagih Supermoc: "Kolce ziemne" - z ziemi wyrastają kolce, które ranią przeciwników. Maggotron "Rainbow" X-01/12 (RainbowTerrazone) Psychopatyczny cyborg posiadający pomimo wszystko normalny głos. Robi dziwne rzeczy i gada dziwne rzeczy. Wylądował na Patapedii z nudów. Ulubione zajęcia: -marudzenie -narzekanie -trollowanie -robienie DURNYCH rzeczy (typu podchodzenie do wroga i mówienie "Beep, boop, synu...beep, boop." lub wyskakiwanie ni stąd ni z owąd" -pomiatanie (czymkolwiek) Ulubiony ekwipunek: Hełm Tyrana (pochodzi z Team Fortress, hełm) Jednoręki Bandyta (pochodzi z Team Fortress, rękawica) Pięść robo-Grubego (chodzi tu o dłoń robota Grubego z trybu Mann vs Machine w Team Fortress, rękawica) Uberhero Mode: Młynek do mięsa Aktywacja: PONCHAKA-PONPON Rozkręca jedno ze swych robotycznych ramion i powoli kroczy na przód mieląc wrogów. Cechy specjalne Uberhero Moda: + Zadaje ciosy krytyczne zamrożonym wrogom + Zmniejsza otrzymywane obrażenia o 45% - Odmraża zamrożonych wrogów po uderzeniu +/- Zadaje obrażenia wręcz +/- Atakuje za małe ilości obrażeń, ale za to spamuje nimi jak Uberhero Mode Wooyariego Bostwo: Iccer Supermoc: "Epoka ludowcowa" - to co atak "Zamrożenie" Manbotha. Bez Don Chaka, wrogowie nie pozbędą się efektu zamrożenia thumb|Wygląd Rainbowa z jego ulubionym ekwipunkiem (rękawice są za małe, powinny być wielkości tych u Roboponów w Patapon 3 Wstęp Jedząc naleśniki wymyśliłem że fajna by była gra o Patapedi. Coś w stylu armii Userhero walczących z armią Ipków i hejterów. Na pewno widzieliście "niekończący się komixx" na Komixxy.pl, to jest coś w tym stylu. Pewnie powinienem zająć się robieniem własnej fikcji ale nie chce mi się :D Każdy może edytować tę stronę oraz dawać swoje pomysły! Ale proszę o nie wandalizowanie. ~Psychopatyczny Alosson, wielbiciel bananów Początek Podczas gry w lochach wieloosobowych otworzył się dziwny portal wciągający wszystko w świecie Pataponów. W niewyjaśniony sposób kod gry połączył się z kodem strony pl.patapon.wikia.com Teraz połączeni z postaciami z gry użytkownicy Patapedi muszą przetrwać w tym świecie. Historia -Ktoś wie jak zacząć?! - spytał PsychoAlo -Ja wiem! - odpowiedział Wielki Patapon Chodząc po stronach Patapedi Heosi spotkali hejta pod pewnym artykułem. "Czas dać temu ipkowi nauczkę!" powiedział Psyho "Ale nie mamy bębnów" rzekł Gresh. (Facepalm) Ale portal wciągnął wszystko, więc bębny gdzieś musiały być. Jeżeli na którejś ze stron przynajmniej raz jest napisane "Pata" znaczy, że bęben zanleziony. Pycho poszedł szukać Chaka, Wielki szukał bębna Don, a Gresh dźwięku Pon. Metallicafun poszedł szukać Pata. Po odnalezieniu bębnów Wielki Patapon, przy użyciu swej magicznej mocy (Ctrl+c Ctrl+v) skopiował bębny cztery razy. Tak, więc herosi zdobyli siłę do walki z Ipkami. Ale ponieważ to były przedszkolaki z klsami Kibbada na trzecim lvl lub slabsi, było im nudno. Wyruszyli na poszukiwania Wielkiego "Krula" Ipków. Wielki Iepk grał sobie w Cookie Clikera. Gdy Herosi znaleźli ten link, weszli na tę stronę i go dopadli. Po zabiciu go wypadła broń pt. "Zagłada Ipkuf", zmienno kształtna i super ostateczna (lepiej niż ostateczna). Czterej wielcy bochaterowie wrócili po wygranej na Patapedie gdzie zobaczyli jak Maciek walczył z Ipkami lecz przegrywał gdyż nie miał bębnów Metallicafun rzekł - Hej Wielki skombinuj jeszcze 1 zestaw a on odrzekł - Bierzcie i korzystajcie z tego wszyscy to jest bowiem magia moja która za was i za nie wielu nie będzie wydana na odpuszczenie grzechów - Serio? - Pytał Psycho - Tekst z Ipkobibli? Wielki skopiował jeszcze raz i zniszczyli Ipki lecz zauważyli ,że jeden z nich porwał go do Wielkiego Boga Ipków. Gdy Herosi odbili go Cała Patapedia byłą zdewastowana przez złe widmo użytkownika Raczekmm... Ponieważ Raczek był zbyt głópi by go pokonać potrzeba było jeszcze kogoś, kogoś, kto jest tak głópi jak ipki. Herosi, chodząc po różnych stronach, spotkali zabłąkanego Króla Juliana . Wielki skopiował kolejny zestaw. Julian powiedział "A zatem, przysięgam, że was nie zawiodę! Nie tylko nie zawiodę, ale powiodę - ku zwycięstwu i chwale... Albowiem we are the champions!". Po czym przyłączył się do nich. Zmasowany atak na Raczekmma zamienił go w karme dla Ipkopsów. Julian wrasnął - Like a boss kto ma śliczny tyłek ja ja ja! - Potem pierdnął i obódził armie Ipków. Lecz po wygranej okazało się że Patapedie zaatakowała zaraza Brakus Ortografius rozpętana przez Ipki. Biedna Sora schowałą się końcie i już gdy Ipki miały ją zabić pojawił się Traitor TDT i rozpędził napastników, a następnie rozpłynął się w mroku. Reszta próbowała go szukać, lecz bezskutecznie. Wtedy pojawił się wezwany przez wroga IpGaaen. Bohaterowie, po wielu gigabajtach walki padli na ziemię zrezygnowani, gdy znów pojawił się TDT, i z jego pomocą pokonali stwora. Zapytali się go, czy chciałby do nich dołącyć, lecz ten odparł, że jest niezależny. Zwiastując, iż jeszcze się spotkają, zniknął w mroku. TDT został spotkany na polach wiecznego Hejtu walcząc z Hejturą gdy zobaczył bohaterów powiedział: Mięęęsko król będzie zadowolony Gresh wyskoczył zza krzaków TDT opamiętał się zrobił unik potem wrasnął Głupi wirus! wiele razy zaatakował Wielkiego. Psycho strzelał bananami a Metallicafun mordował Ipki niczym Wiedźmin, TDT znowu mówił Mięęsko okazywało się że kiedyś był opanowany przez Arcybiesa Mięęska. Ale Metallicafun przeciął go w pół a Psycho go spalił jednak TDT przeżył i uciekł prawdopodobnie do Gór Lodowatych Pierdów. Niestety okazało się, że jedno z cięć TDT, które trafiły Gresh'a zadały mu efekt Wiecznej Trucizny, który mógł usunąć tylko sam TDT. Oni wiedzieli jednak, że nie zrobi tego za darmo. Zorganizowano wielką narade Metallicafun mówił żebymu dać najlepsze mięso inni żeby dać Ka-Ching ale w końcu wszyscy poszli do Gór Lodowatych Pierdów znaleźli TDT w jaskini poranionego i ledwo żyjącego podobnie jak Gresh którego niósł Psycho - Mistrzu czy to ty? - Pytał TDT - Nie - Odpowiedział Wielki - Ale mamy kilka cennych rzeczy które chcemy ci dać za wyleczenie Gresha - TDT oglądał rzeczy poczym rzekł - Nie chce rzeczy chce abyście kogoś zabili... - Ok - Mówił Psycho - Ale kogo? - Jego - TDT wskazał na góre na której ktoś był. Uporali się szybko niewiadomo kto to był ale obietnica to obietnica Gresh został odtruty - A teraz - mówił z nutką mroku Metallicafun - Czas na zwrot akcji - Nabił na miecz Juliana który wrzasnął - Tylkooooo nieeee w stoooopeeeee! - poczym zmarł. Metallicafun uciekł mówiąc ,że idzie odzyskać tron. TDT wstał, przywdział swój ekwipunek i razem z resztą ruszył na poszukiwania. Pokonali podczas drogi wiele stworów, znaleźli Złotego Hoshipona, który dał im przyzwanie przyzywające kolegów TDT (Mhrocznych) którzy używali swych Dark Hero Mode i znikali. Znaleźli Metallicafun'a w Tundrze Wspaniałomyślnych Złoczyńców, walczącego z niewidzialnym wrogiem. Najpierw myśleli, że zwariował, lecz wtedy mroczny Piekron (TDT) trafił coś, co zawyło okropnie i padło na ziemię, a następnie dobił to do ziemi. Ten ryk przypominał ostatnie słowo Juliana "Stoooooopa!". Gdy upadło, zmieniło się w czapkę. Zabrano ją do Drzewa Mater, a Julian powrócił, lecz nie miał swego eq. Bohaterowie udali się aż na Madagaskar, ale gdy się tam znaleźli, wszystkie lemury mówiły, że nie ma tu Morta, Morisa, Drapcza tyłka ani Korony Juliana. Król rzekł: "Ooo... Mam to wszystko w innej kieszeni... Zamściłem!" Aby udobruchać rozgniewanych Herosów, lemury dały im przyzwanie "Lemugedon". Przyzywa 21 lemurów, każdy jest innej klasy i każdy używa Hero Mode swojej klasy. Te ataki są odrobinę osłabione, żeby nie robić aż takiej masakry. Gdy wrócili na ziemie Patapedii, znaleźli tajemnicze lustro. Wszystko w nim wydawało się być brzydkie i złe. Każdy się w nim przejrzał, a potem je zniszczono, okazało się, że zakrywało ono tajny tunel. Herosi weszli tam, a na dole było w sumie to samo co byo widać w lustrze. Złe klony Herosów napadli prawdziwych, po czym uciekły na powierzchnię. Herosi wiedzieli, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie - szczególnie że klony miały te same moce. Wybiegli na powierzchnię. Jednak klony rozbiegły się już, siejąc spustoszenie i chaos. Metallicafun zauważył, że tunel się jeszcze nie skończył, dlatego postanowili się rozdzielić. Do tunelu weszli: Metallicafun, Psycho oraz TDT. Pozostali zaczęli szukać klonów. Pierwsza grupa wkrótce dotarła do miejsca, gdzie było zupełnie ciemno. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych, TDT to odpowiadało, gdyż w ciemności widział doskonale. Przeprowadził resztę aż do rozwidlenia, gdzie każdy poszedł odzielną odnogą tunelu. TDT, idąc wciąż przed siebie, bez problemu oglądał wszystkie malunki na ścianach. Przedstawiały Almighty'ego, zsyłającego zagładę na Patapony. Dalej Ubehero, walczącego z Mrocznymi. Wtedy zrozumiał, że wszystko poszło inaczej, niż się spodziewał. Zawrócił, wyszedł z tunelu, ciął kosą w strop i zawalił wejście, zamykając Metallicafuna i Psycho w środku, a następnie skierował się w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. W tym czasie pozostali herosi spotkali pierwszego klona, klona Wielkiego. "Jesteśmy tacy sami, więc wiesz o czym myślę, tak?" spytał oryginał. "Tak" odrzekł klon, po czym odrzucili swoje bronie i wszczęli walkę na pięści. Ponieważ często zmieniali pozycję, nie było wiadomo, który jest który. Wtedy właśnie pojawił się TDT. Zdziwieni Herosi pytali się, czemu nie ma go w tunelu.Ten zaśmiał się szyderczo i wywołał trujący deszcz. Herosi zasnęli, TDT zabił klona Wielkiego, i zostawił tabliczkę z napisem "Jeżeli kiedykolwiek zechcecie mnie zrozumieć, przygotujcie się na ból i łzy". Znów rozpłyną się w mroku, a chmury przepędził wiatr. Tymczasem w tunelu Metallicafun i Psycho kłócili się jak mało kto. Lecz w pewnej chwili usłyszli ryk - Załatwie go - Mówił Psycho - Nie! Czekaj! - Powtrzymał go Metallicafun. Podeszli bliżej zobaczyli małe centurki którymi nieświadomie dowodził Gresh zamkięty w dziwnym kokonie. Centurki zaczeły atakować Metallicafun skoczył do kokonu rozdarł go a Gresh jakby zamienił się w Gonga potem w Karme potem w Ormena a na sam koniec we wszystkich mrocznych bohaterów - Co do!? - Pytał Psycho gdy nagle pojawił się Rainbow. Potem coś wybuchło a z dziury wyszedł Julian Wielki i inni Herosi lecz znów muszą się rozstać. Metallicafun wyrusza na południe do stolicy Cesarstwa aby odzyskać tron - Ide z tobą - Powiedział Psycho - Ja też! - mówił Wielki - Musimy znaleść Tydeusa - Mówił Metallicafun - To mój dawny doradca. I pierwszy wasal. Pewnie jest w Puszczy Martwego Feniksa, na pewno nam pomoże! Więc Wielki, Psycho i Metallicafun, poszli odzyskać tron Metallifuna, a reszta poszła szukać TDT. Gdy pozostali go znaleźli, on im powiedział: "Ar...Arcybie... Ipk...Ipkó... Arcybies Ipków", wtedy herosi wiedzieli, że złe zachowanie Gresha i Tydeusa spowodował wyżej wspomniany Arcybies Ipków. Pobiegli szukać reszty, a jaki ich znaleźli, pomogli odzyskać tron Wiedźminoponowi. Dzięki władzy Metallicafuna i Juliana, cały Maadagaskar i całe Cesarstwo Rzymskie Narodu Polskiego, wraz z Herosami wyruszyło na poszukiwania Arcybiesa Ipków. Jego kryjówką była Świątynia Ipków, a jego medium... był on sam, posiadał wszystkie formy wszystkich bossów. Po pokonaniu jednego z najpotężniejszych przeciwników, herosi poszli szukać dalszych przygód. Gresh atakujący małymi Centurami i TDT zdradzający swoich przyjaciół, stali się przeszłością. Bohaterowie wiedzieli, że ich klony są już gdzieś bardzo daleko, więc postanowili szukać odpowiedzi w tunelu za Złym Lustrem. Gdy się już trochę zagłębili zobaczyli wyryty na ścianie napis "Przysięga". "To pierwsza przysięga zawarta między Pataponami a Wszechmocnym" rzekł Wielki. "Tu jest napisane, że jest więcje niż jeden Wszechmocny!" dodał Psyho. "Areach, bóg wiatru i tornada,..." przczytał Wielki. "...jego brat, Kuleku, bóg ognia i lawy..." czytał Gresh. "...ich siostra, Filia, bogini wody i sztormu..." ciąg dalszy czytał Metalicafun. "...kolejny potężny pośród rodzeństwa, Haniagih, bóg ziemi i metalu..." czytał dalej TDT. "...jego siostrzyczka, Kaśka, a nie... Ghurra, królowa błyskawic i burz..." czytał Julian. "...bóg lodu i chłodu, Iccer..." czytał Rainbow. '...i ojciec potężnego rodzeństwa, Wszechmocny." przeczytał Psyho. Wraz z tymi słowami każde z bóstw wstąpiło w Herosa, ktory przczytał jego imię. Uzyskali tym samym super moc i potęgę Uberhero. Wyszli na zewnątrz, założyli mały obóz i każdy przetestował swą nową moc. TDT za pomocą potęgi Haniagiha stworzył Obelisk i zbrojownię. Wielki przy pomocy sił Areacha stworzył powietrzne pole siłowe. Dzięki sile Kulekuego, Gresh utwożył kuźnię. Julian dzięki Ghurrrze sworzył sobie tron. Moc Iccera i Rainbowa wytworzyły... coś tam z lodu. "Mam wrażenie, że oczymś zapomnieliśmy" rzekł TDT. "Tak, chyba zacznało się na "K"" powiedział Rainbow. "I nazwa tego czegoś to także nazwa drzewa" dodał Psyho. "KLON!!!" krzyknęli wszyscy Herosi. "A gdyby połączyć wszystkie nasze moce, może stanie się coś co nam pomoże...?" zapropnował Wielki. Herosi stanęli w kole i każdy włączył swoją supemoc oraz wycelował nią w punkt pośrodku okręgu. Wtedy potężne światło oślepiło Herosów. Gdy światło przestało tak mocno świecić, Herosi ujżeli... kamienną tablicę. TDT podszedł do niej. Wyryte na niej było: "Dzień, dobry, jestem Sir Stone." "Że co?" powiedział TDT "Sir Stone?" "Tak, Sir Stone" - pojawił się napis, zastępując poprzedni. Potem zmienił się na "Ja żyję. Kiedyś byłem Jednym z najpotężniejszych Pataponów, zapomniano jednak o mnie. Legendarnych herosów było... pięciu. Słyszę to, co mówicie i dużo wiem, więc mogę przekazać wam wiele informacji - także tych o waszych wrogach." "Powiesz nam coś więcej o sobie?" spytał Wielki "Na przykład, jak zmieniłeś się w kamień?". "Cóż, pamiętacie Arcybiesy? Klątwa dotknęła mnie mocniej, więc gdy Uberhero poświęcił swą duszę by uratować resztę Pataponów, ja zostałem skamieniały" rzekł Sir Stone. "Ale byłeś Pataponem, a teraz jesteś tablicą. Jak?" spytał TDT. "Pewien Zigoton pomyślał, że jestem zwykłym posągiem. Zniszczył ten "posąg" i stworzył z niego tablicę, gdy po raz pierwszy napis na tablicy się zmienił, Zigoton uciekł przerażony. Wszechmocny się nade mną ulitował i zabrał do Siebie, a gdy zobaczył, że mnie potrzebujecie, oddał wam mnie." "Wracając do sprawy klonów..." zaczął Rainbow "...gdzie one są?" dokończył Wielki. Pojawił się napis "Hmmm... klon Rainbowa jest na Polu Białych Koni, klon Psycho jest na Płaskowyżu Ciemnych Świateł, klon Gresha jest w Jaskini Wielkich Much, klon TDT jest w Lesie Brzozowych Krzewów, a klon Juliana jest na Madagaskarze Numer Dwa. Klon Metelicafuna jest na Pustyni Pustynnych Pustyniaków.". "Niech każdy idzie szukać swojego klona" powiedział Psyho. "Nie, niech każdy pójdzie szukać innego klona, bo klon i oryginał myślą tak samo, walka będzie przypominać bicie lustra, nie skończy się." powiedział Wielki. "Racja" rzekł TDT. TDT oszedł na Płaskozwyż Ciemnych Świateł, by walczyć z klonem Psycho. Z trudem unikał ataków Klona Psycho, lecz w końcu Zamknął go w płapce ziemych kolców i zniszczył. Psyho po odnaleźeniu Pola Białych Koni, zniszczył klona Rainbowa, nie męczył się zbytnio, bo przecież jest teraz 5 razy silniejszy.... Nikt nie wie jak, ale Rainbow dostał się na Madagaskar Numer Dwa. Lemury mieszkające tam uwierzyły, że klon Juliana jest ich prawdziwym władcą. Ale dzięki Epoce Lodowcowej, pozbył się ich wszystkich, a Julian II nie stanowił dla niego żadnego problemu. Klon Gresha w formie Century jadł sobie Wielkie Muchy w Jaskini Wielkich Much. Julian, używając oślepiającego pioruna, przegonił tego pająka*. Gresh tworząc jezioro lawy, spalił klona Metelicafuna. Metalicafun przyzwał wielką falę i utopił klona TDT. Po pokonaniu klonów wszyscy znów zanużyli się w głębię tunelu za lustrem. Na końcu tunelu był portal... *Pająki nie lubią światła Po przejściu przez portal Uberherosi znaleźli się w zainfekowanym obszarze. Było tam mnóstwo zmutowanych Ipków i mrocznych istot. TDT od razu stwierdził, że gdzieś tu jest siedlisko Giga Dongory - ciemność i mrok nie stanowiły problemu dla Mrocznego Uberherosa. Przeciwnie, on mógł wyczuć to na odległość. Wtedy napadły ich zmutowane Ipki. Okazały się potężniejsze od tych przedszkolaczków, którzy nie wiedieli, który koniec lancy służy do nabijania na niego wrogów. Przeciwnie - byli nieepodziewanie potężni! Nawet ci Herosi zaczęli szybko przegrywać. Sytuacja już wydawała się stracona, gdy nagle Wielki wpadł na pomysł, by znów połączyć moce wszystkich bóstw. Zrobili to w pośpiechu, a z jarzącego się światła wybiegły stworzenia, które podeszły do Herosów i od tej pory wspomagały ich w walce. Każdy otrzymał jednego: Psycho - Koń Wojenny Wszechmocnego (Szarżuje na wroga miażdżąc go kopytami) Gresh - Smoczątko Kuleku (Zionie ogniem, podpalając wszstko) Wielki - Orzeł Areacha (Spada na wroga i nawet, jeśli uderzenie go nie zabiło, porywa go do swego gniazda) Metallicafun - Rekin Filii (Wyskakuje i pożera wroga, atak bez ostrzeżenia) Julian - Gargulec Ghurry (Łapie dwóch wrogów i rozszarpuje ich na strzępy) Rainbow - Niedźwiedż Polarny Iccera (Podbiega do wroga, łapie go, po czym rzuca nim w resztę) TDT - Młody Zaknel Haniagiha (Rozkopuje podziemia, tworząc trzęsienie ziemi) Od tej pory mogli je wzywać kiedy tylko chcieli, grając Chacka ChaCacka CaChacka. Z pomocą zwierząt rozgonili wroga, i zagłębili się dalej w czeluściach złego świata. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że głęboko w mrocznych grotach czeka ich.... Czeka ich legendarny Diamentowy Hoshipon Metallicafun wiedział, że oznacza to kłopoty więc wypił swą rumiankową kawe o smaku LEGO i szedł w głąb jaskiń lecz zamiast końca znalazł prawie martwego Ipkopsa - Meh - Mówił TDT - I co z tego - Rozbijamy obóz - Przerwał Metallicafun - Mam pytanie - Mówił Julian - Czemu tu nie ma kobitek? -Może dla tego, że ta jaskinia chce nas zabić?! -krzyknął rozdrażniony TDT po czym stworzył wokół siebie kamienną kopułę, by trochę ochłonąć. "Rozbijmy tu mały obóz, by przetrwać noc" powiedział Wielki. "Racja" powiedział TDT zza swojej kopuły. Rozbili obóz i poszli spać. Około godzinę później pośrodku obozu pojawił się duch Mighty Sory. "Musicie zniszcyć Giga Dongorę i uciekać stąd!" powiedziała. "Czemuż?" spytał Julian. "Ponieważ czas leci tu szybciej, każdy dzień, który tu spędzicie to miesiąc na ziemiach Patapedii."."Czemuż" Julian spytał again. "A bo ja wiem?!?" odrzekła Sora, po czym zniknąła. "TDT, wiesz gdzie jest Dongora?" spytał Wielki. "Czekajcie..." powiedział w skupieniu "...Na Mrocznym Polu Mrocznych Mroczniaków". Ruszyli tam natychmiast, pokonując hordy wrogich oddziałów i otkrywając kolejne sekrety mrocznego świata. Gdy dotarli w końcu do Zwykłego Pałacu Niezwykłości Giga Dongora jadł stek z Barloga. Zdenerwował się tym, że Herosi przerwali mu obiad, więc natychmiast się na nich rzucił. Jednak oni dali sobie z nim radę (Rainbow nawet złamał mu nogę). Lecz niestety, gdy Dongora upadł, przygniótł nogi Metalicafuna. TDT od razu podniósł olbrzyma kolcami, lecz nogi jego towarzysza były zmiażdżone. Co najgorsze, nikt w ich drużynie nie wiedział, jak stworzyć nowe kości. Nagle wtedy pojawił się duch Pingreka i uleczył Metalicafuna, a potem zniknął. Ciało Dongory znikęło, a na jego miejscu pojawił się portal do prawdziwego świata. Nie myśląc długo, Herosi przeszli przez portal i wrócili do Sir Stone'a. Był na nim wielki wykrzyknik. "No jak długo ja tak czekać na was mogę? Kilka miesięcy was nie było, zacząłem się nudzić. " - powiedział Sir Stone. "To przez tą infekcję." powiedział TDT. "Tam czas płynie szybciej. " "Wiem. Ok, mam dla was kilka zadań, które dadzą mi możliwość, abym wam trochę pomógł. " "Co mamy zrobić?" "Musicie zniszczyć Zamek Sprawiedliwości. Wyzwala on moc, która może zniszczyć świat. " "To wszystko?" zapytał Gresh "Lawa i ogień zrobią to w kilka sekund!" "Zamek jest chroniony wieloma zaklęciami. Nie dacie rady zrobić tego pojedynczo. Potrzebujecie współpracy" "Spoko, nie będzie problemu!" stwierdził Psycho. "Może i nie, ale musicie zrobić jeszcze kilka rzeczy. Najpierw zamknijcie Srebrnego Hoshipona w Zakazanym Naczyniu. Dzięki temu Zakazane Naczynie będzie mogło zregenerować się. Poza tym, musicie ZNISZCZYĆ Arcybiesy, nie tylko pokonać je, przekonać Mrocznego Hoshipona, aby mnie uleczył i przynieść mi napój z Innego Naczynia, które jest w Śmierdzących Potłuczonych Górach. " "No, teraz to dałeś nam co robić." powiedział Wielki Patapon. "Wiem, ale dzięki temu odzyskam swoją moc kontroli czasu. Przyda się wam podczas walk. Wiecie, kiedyś byłem Mahoponem Czasu. Może ktoś zna prawdziwą legendę o Bohaterach Pataponów. " "A więc wyruszajmy na ten piknik! " krzyknął Julian. Herosi wędrowali przez rozległe tereny .wkońcu zamkneli Hoshipona w naczyniu.NAGLE wypłynoł z niego Arcybies Ipik wielki, Bustwo ipków.-Ja znam tgo gościa! powiedział Julian. Poniewarz Julian w przeszłości za czasu romansu z Karlottą podał jej do picia kieliszek z arcybiesem ipikiem.-Tylko ty morzesz go zniszczyć! krzyknął TDT. Julian rozwalił ducha jednym cienciem.Wtedy ciało ducha przeobraziło się w herosa TATEPONA. . . . Ten bez słowa się do nich przyłączył. Po czym zniszczyli Arcybiesy jednym, potężnym ciosem. Skoro przy Naczyniu, zamkęli w nim Srebrnego Hoshipona. "Ale Arcybiesy będą mnie gnębić" powiedział. "Może nie zauważyłeś, ale ich tam nie ma" powiedział Wielki. Następnie udali się do Zamku Sprawiedliwości. "Atakujmy po kolei, najpierw ja, potem Rainbow, potem TDT itd." rzekł Wielki. To niestety nic nie dało, więc Herosi przywołali swoje "zwierzaczki", kazali im atakować i włączyli swoje Hero Mode'y. Potężne zaklęcie, które chroniło fortecę, pękło, a Herosi nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, atakowali dalej, Zamek znikł natychmiast. W okolicy kręcił się Mroczny Hoshipon. "Jeżeli uleczysz Sir Stone'a, damy ci 150 gwiezdnych okruchów i pozwolimy, raz w miesiącu zabić nas" powiedział Wielki. "Lubię gwiezdne okurchy i cierpienie innych.... Wiem, że po śmierci się odrodzicie, ale perspektywa zabijania was, sprawi mi przyjemność. Zgadzam się" odpowiedział. "My musimy jeszcze zniszczyć Inne Naczynie i zdobyć z niego sok, ty idź do naszego obozu, spotkamy się tam." powiedział TDT. Po czym wyruszyli do Śmierdzących Potłuczonych Gór.Znaleźli tam Inne Naczynie, było wściekłe, nikt nie wie czemu. Herosi przywali swoje zwierzaki, użyli "Lemurgedonu" (przywzanie) i innych bajeranckich bajerów, dzięki czemu walka zjęła jedynie 10 min. Ale była tak spektakularna, potężne orły i rekiny, wybuchy, tornada, płomienie i lemury, które zadawały bardzo silne ciosy. To było coś wspaniałego. I wrócili do obozu. "Jesteście... Czekałem na was." powiedział Sir Stone. "Tak, jesteśmy. Chociaż właściwie to nie mogłeś nie czekać. Jesteś kamieniem. Ale nieważne. " Odpowiedział TDT. "Co mamy zrobić teraz?" "Każcie Mrocznemu Hoshiponowi uleczyć mnie" odpowiedział kamień. Mroczny Hoshipon spełnił prośbę. "Dobrze... Teraz oblejcie mnie POŁOWĄ napoju z Innego Naczynia". Uberherosi zrobili to. "Reszty, na Wszechmogącego, nie tykajcie! " "Dlaczego?" Zapytał Wielki Patapon? "To może was zniszczyć... Trzeba wielkiej mocy, aby utrzymać działanie tego napoju..." wtedy Psycho, ciągnięty ciekawością, wlał kilka kropel napoju do własnego flakonika. Nikt tego nie zauważył, bo nagle z Sir Stone'a zaczęła emitować wielka energia... Potem zobaczyli Mahopona. "Sir Stone... to ty?" zapytał TDT. "Tak, ale brak mi sił... Podajcie mi resztę napoju." Gresh podał Mahoponowi napój. Mahopon to wypił. Momentalnie poczuł wielką energię, która w niego wstąpiła. "Dobrze... teraz wyruszam." "Ale... mówiłeś, że nam pomożesz!" zaprotestował Gresh. "Wiem." odpowiedział Mahopon. Wtedy wszystko się zatrzymało. Herosi spostrzegli, że nie mogą się ruszyć z miejsca. "O, naiwniacy... Myśleliście, że naprawdę wam pomogę? Moja historia jest prawdziwa, ale Wszechmogący nie wie wszystkiego, nigdy go nie znosiłem i mam zamiar zająć jego miejsce! A wy robiliście wszystko, aby mi pomóc!" "Nie dasz rady! Wszechmogący może wszytko!" krzyknął Psycho. "Tak? To poproś go, aby uwolnił was. Nic się nie stanie, bo jest teraz bardzo słaby. Zamek Sprawiedliwości podtrzymywał siłę jego, jego dzieci i was, teraz z każdą sekundą trudniej będzie używać wam swoich mocy, oczywiście na razie nie słabniecie, bo zatrzymałem czas. Sok z Innego Naczynia daje niewyobrażalną energię, której nie moglibyście opanować wy, ale ja mam do tego dość siły! A Srebrny Hoshipon zaczyna być taki jak Arcybiesy, bo nie ma kto wciągać złych mocy, które emituje Naczynie! Niedługo będzie mi poddanym Srebrnym Arcybiesem! Ha ha ha ha ha! Żegnajcie, spotkamy się wtedy, gdy Wszechmogący nie będzie żył, a ja osiągnę władzę!" Wtedy zniknął. Psycho zrozumiał, że odblokował czas, ale dopiero wtedy, jak sam się oddalił. Uberherosi poszli do kuźni, aby przygotować broń... Poza Greshem. Podniósł flakonik, który zgubił Psycho i wypił sok z Innego Naczynia. Herosi wyszli z kuźni, ale przed obozem czekała na nich Darantula. Spostrzegli, że nie ma wśród nich Gresha. "Pająku! Co zrobiłeś z Greshem!?" krzyknął Metallicafun, szykując się do ataku. Wtedy Darantula wycelowała swój kolec w siebie. "Niemożliwe... To ty, Gresh?" zapytał TDT. Darantula z rezygnacją pokiwała głową. - Heh heh, zawsze chciałem to zrobić. No, ale co Herosi zrobią z Greshem? - Gresh, władca pająków (podpowiem, że odczarowanie go jest BARDZO trudne) Dopisek od Rainbowa: Meh, mam być robiącym głupoty cyborgiem, jestem bogiem (uświadom to sobie). ._. Notka od Metallicafun'a: Jak Gresh skończy z kamieniem to ja bym chciał wyjaśnić kogo zabito aby odtruto Gresha Kategoria:Patapon: Patapedia